


Them

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: its soft and sweet and they can heal one another





	Them

They don't remember how it started.

 

Jeremy's slight brush of a shoulder.

 

Rich's glimpse of a smile.

 

Hands held under desks.

 

Soft lips, and blushing cheeks.

 

Late night talks.

 

Light laughter in the early morning.

 

Tangled limbs and quiet kisses.

 

Love and healing.

 

Healing from mutual trauma of an abuser.

 

An abuser they may never be able to get rid of.

 

But they had one another.

 

And they could heal with each other.

 

Little by little.

 

With soft music to drown out the voices in their heads.

 

Nights with soft smiles and held hands to ground one another.

 

Days of lying in bed and not moving and not talking but just holding one another because that was all they needed.

 

Fingers brushing through hair and sleepy smiles that they kiss away.

 

Them.

 

Happy.

 

Safe.

 

They were happy, and safe for the first time in so long.

 

And that was okay.

 

That was enough.

 

They were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I love jerich
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
